


Raven: Bloodline

by Agent S7 (SeventhAgent)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Apocalypse, Because I wrote about Trigon showing up before Season 4 somehow this means I win, Demonic Possession, F/M, Gen, I hope you like random characters from DC Comics, I was in middle school when I wrote this, Jossed, POV Third Person, Prophecy of Doom, Sad Raven is Sad, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-12-04
Updated: 2005-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAgent/pseuds/Agent%20S7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven begins to lose faith in not only herself, but her entire existence. When a strange, eerie mystic named Jason Blood promises to help save her from herself, Raven quickly takes him up on his offer, joining Blood and his apprentice. But can Raven really escape her own destiny? And what does a resurfaced Slade have planned?</p><p>Wrote this before Season 4--sneaked a few glances at Wikipedia and other internet stuff. Consider it an alternate take on the whole Trigon thing. Definitely one of my better fanfics from late 2004/early 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven: Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, I wrote this before Season 4--sneaked a few glances at Wikipedia and a few Teen Titans comics fan sites. Consider it an alternate take on the whole Trigon thing. Definitely one of my better fanfics from late 2004/early 2005--still fond of it, and I'm surprised at how not-awful the original character is.
> 
> Please note, however, that this story does open with the protagonist contemplating suicide. I don't wanna trigger anybody.
> 
> Anyway, with all that said--I hope you enjoy it!

Raven lay down on the couch, bored to tears. Not literally, of course. It had been so long since her…well…she couldn't think of a word to describe it. Her childhood in Azerath. That was her home. She had never seen her mother, and had never had any friends, because, according to the people of Azerath, she would give in to the blood inside of her. The blood of the 8th devil, Trigon the Terrible. Her father. She was thinking as she lay down on the couch, tired.  _Why?_

It was a simple question.  _Why am I here?_  She suddenly felt a powerful emotion grasp her. Why  _was_  she here, anyway? Did she really have a purpose, other than to stop her father when he rose? Or was there another purpose, to  _aid_  her father when he rose?

All these questions bothered her like annoying bees. It was about 6:30 AM on a Saturday and she wasn't even meditating like usual. She was just lying down, thinking.  _Do I actually deserve to be a member of the Titans? What if…_ his  _influence comes over me? What then?_  She suddenly found herself grabbing for a knife on the table in the Titans' kitchen, then stopped herself immediately.

 _What am I doing?_  she asked herself.  _Why die? Why_ live _for that matter?_

"Hey, Raven," Robin said, surprising her. He had just walked down from his room in Titans Tower.

"Hi," Raven replied tersely.

"What were you doing with that knife?" Robin asked.

Oh no. He had seen her. She immediately covered.

"Slicing some bread."

"Really?" Robin asked suspiciously. "And how come I heard you talking to yourself?"

Raven cursed to herself. She'd been speaking her thoughts!

"Is it any of your business?" Raven countered.

"Yes. Raven, I don't really know much about your past, but I know that this-"

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Raven interrupted. "I'd rather be-"

There was an explosion of light, and Raven was thrown into the wall. She heard a strange voice whispering words…

_You have a purpose_

_You must survive_

_For the World_

_For yourself_

"Raven? Are you OK?" asked Robin desperately.

"I…I think so…" Raven muttered, still a little shaken. She shook her head. "Something's come up, Robin. I'll be in my room, meditating."

"Alright," Robin answered.

Raven silently walked up the stairs. She had felt something in those voices. She could feel emotion well, like the love between Starfire and Robin, and Cyborg's wish to be fully human. She knew the voice that had spoken to her wasn't dark in origin…but was it safe to listen to it?

The moment she walked into her room, she sensed something. There was something lying on her bed. She picked it up, and realized it was a note. She suddenly became wary, and looked around to see if anyone had broken in. She began to read the note cautiously, and was surprised at what she read:

_Raven: Do not be alarmed, there is no reason to be frightened at all. I am a known occultist and magus and I am willing to help you. I will help you find your purpose, and your very self._

It was the last sentence, however, that shocked her:

_I can make you normal._

End of Chapter 1


End file.
